


Drones

by Plugs



Series: Not glass, nor shattered [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plugs/pseuds/Plugs
Summary: “Drones,” the mech rasped, “Autobot’s call mechs that when they don’t want to feel guilty.”Lazerbeak stirred and chirped, it almost sounded sad.“Uh...” Sideswipe looked helplessly at his brother, but Sunny was silent. He was looking at the constructicon with his face unreadable—and Sides knew how to read his brother.“Personally,” said the second constructicon, who’d been leaning his helm on the others shoulder, “I am surprised war-builds would side with the autobots.”
Series: Not glass, nor shattered [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050536
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Drones

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be a long fic but I lost steam. I’m still proud of the idea so posted it :3  
> [8 July 2020 - punctuation and other edits]

Sideswipe sighed. Guarding the brig was _boring_.

Sunny was making it more boring by ignoring him and drawing. Sunny was good at art which was cool, but Sideswipe was _really_ bored. 

Cliffjumper, who was in the brig for starting a brawl while drunk, was too slagged to even respond to any taunts.The two Constructicons ignored him and Sideswipe swore one rolled his optics. Lazerbeak couldn’t talk, not that he was up to much with a broken wing. 

Reflector was just _creepy_. 

“Do you think they’re actually sentient?” Sideswipe tilted his helm towards Lazerbeak.

“Don’t know, don’t care.” Sunstreaker kept his eyes on his artpad.

“Aren’t you at least a bit curious?” Sideswipe looked at the ‘con. It seemed to be in an uneasy recharge. “I mean, Lazerbeak looks like a mechanimal and doesn’t talk but Rumble and Frenzy can talk.” Sideswipe snorted, “Slag they never shut up.”

“Like someone else I know,” Sunstreaker replied as he continued to sketch.

“Aww, you love me really,” Sideswipe said,“—and on the subject of love, do you think Soundwave loves his drones?” 

Sunstreaker began to growl but it was cut off by a laugh. It was loud and dissolved into coughing causing the mech to gasp after. Sideswipe almost pinged Ratchet, but the constructicon seemed to catch his vents.

“ _Drones,_ ” the mech rasped, “Autobot’s call mechs drones they don’t want to feel guilty.”

Lazerbeak stirred and chirped. It almost sounded...sad.

“Uh...” Sides looked helplessly at his brother, but Sunstreaker was silent. He was looking at the Constructicon with his face unreadable. Sideswipe felt anxiety curl in his chest at his brothers expression. 

“Personally,” said the second Constructicon. The one who’d been leaning his helm on the others shoulder as if he’d dozed off. “I am surprised war-builds would side with the Autobots.”

“How do you know that?” Sunstreaker asked calmly.

Sideswipe could read _this._ Sunstreaker was only calm when he was about to slag someone. Sideswipe didn’t want them both in a cell again. There were only so many chances the Autobot’s would give them.

“Oh look! I just got a comm from Optimus—he wants us to take some humans to a thing.” Sideswipe jumped to attention. “come on, let’s go Sunny!”

“...Such poor acting,” one Reflector component piped up.

“Terrible,” added the next.

“Even Skywarp could lie better,” the third said.

“Shut up!” Sides yelled, “I don’t want my Sunny—“

“You are _not_ my sparkling sitter.” Sunstreaker put his artpad in subspace and glared at Sideswipe. “I want to know how Hook can tell we’re warbuilds.” His optics focused like lasers on the mech.

The constructicon in question, who was apparently Hook, smiled. It wasn’t a nice smile. “Your internal bio-electric processes are clearly pure warbuild not civilian with military systems added—also your agitation is related to a lack of _real_ sparing— not the sparkling fights autobots preform.” Hook finished.

“He could be lying, he’s crane not a medic,” Sideswipe said.

The other constructicon‘s optic band burned with rage and his fists tightened in response. Sideswipe was good at putting his ped in things—the other reason they often ended up in a cell. He‘d done it again, not that it mattered too much because the constructicon was behind a stasis field.

The field then crackled then popped out of existence. Frenzy dropped down from the ceiling and was quickly followed by Rumble. “Hi Auto-dorks!” He yelled. There were no panicking comms from Red Alert about the security being compromised. No flashing alarms. Only Decepticons calmly stepping out of their cells.

Sideswipe pulled his gun out on reflex and Sunstreaker followed soon after.

They were outnumbered, but they’d had worse odds. It wasn’t like Reflector was even a fighter. The Constructicons were strong but not skilled. Frag, Rumble and Frenzy were the biggest threat.

“Well, this is gonna be fun—Sunny?!”

Hook’s servo had transformed and fired something into Sunstreaker’s neck. He fell to the floor. His optics offline and his body limp.

Sideswipe leapt forwards and smashed the butt of his gun smashed Hook’s optic band. He raised his other hand and flicked out his claws to slit the mechs throat. But Sideswipe felt a sharp pain in his neck. His vision swam and blurred. He tried to fight it but his limbs were heavy. He fell back into someone’s arms.

Hook’s face was covered in energon and his leaking and flickering optic band looked down at Sideswipe.

“I sincerely hope you are both worth all this trouble.”


End file.
